The present invention relates to a suitcase structure with compartments for accommodating suits and the like.
Suitcases traditionally comprise a body of box-like shape which can be closed, at a larger face thereof, by a lid element which can be closed and joined to the body by means of hooks, zip fasteners, and so forth.
Suitcases, which are formed from the most diverse of materials, such as plastics, leather, and so forth, are unable at present to provide for a rational disposition of suits on their interior, and suits and cloths placed into a suitcase are unavoidably apt to become crumpled and rumpled, creating problems especially to persons who are to travel extensively on account of their job or else, and require that their clothes can be worn at short notice.
In an attempt to obviate this disadvantage, U.S. Pat. No. 4,156,480 discloses a type of suitcase which comprises essentially two half-bodies of substantially flattened and elongate configuration, which are hingedly connected to each other.
In the mid-region delimited by the half-bodies, there is provided a cutout at the bottom whereof is provided a handle for carrying the suitcases suspended without its lower end touching the ground, thus facilitating its transportation.
This approach, which is quite satisfactory for some aspects, has shown to be inconvenient especially because the introduction of suits for hanging therein is relatively complicated, while the suitcase is awkward to carry around because the handle for holding it suspended, being connected to one of the half-bodies, cannot be located on the center of gravity of the suitcase.
Another disadvantage is that with such a suitcase, the only elements which can find proper disposition are the hanging clothes, and other personal belongings find no set placement within the suitcase.